Brooms 102, as per FIG. 1 of the Prior Art, have long been known, which are applied to the end of a broomstick 101 to be used. In the other end of the broomstick, being it of wood, varnished metal or laminated metal, a cap 103 is foreseen, composed of two parts, whose superior part results rotatable with respect to the part assembled on the broomstick by mechanical interference, and has an eyelet or a hook that allows to hang the entire tool 100 to the wall.
A fundamental feature is that by which the cap has to be rotatable with respect to the broomstick on which it is assembled, so that the tool 102 can be positioned in parallel to the wall when, after use, it has to be placed again in a box room or hung directly to the wall.
FIGS. 2, 2A and 2B describe structurally in detail some solutions of background art.
The three figures of Prior Art show alternative solutions in which the cap 103 is formed by a superior part 104 connected in a rotatable manner to an inferior part 106.
For example, FIG. 2 presents the inferior part with a circular protuberance 107″ and the superior part with an internal circular groove 107′, which once assembled with a certain clearance, allow the rotation of one with respect to the other one.
FIG. 2A has the protuberance 107″ and the internal circular groove 107′ inverted with respect to the solution of FIG. 2 but the technical effect is obviously the same.
One of the other solutions of the background art is the one illustrated in FIG. 2B, which foresees a pip with head 108 on the superior part of the cap and a hole 109 inside of which the head 108 is inserted. Once assembled, the result is the relative rotation between both parts.
Also in this case the pip and the hole can be inverted on the two parts to be assembled.
In all the solutions described, the inferior part of the cap 106 is inserted on the broomstick by mechanical interference. The superior part 104 has in the final part an eyelet 105, a hook or similar (of various forms), to hang the broom to the wall.
The solutions described, however, present some technical inconveniences.
First of all, the cap as a whole is constituted of two separate components (superior part and inferior part) which are assembled between them in the production phase. Such a production solution requires two molds and engages two molding presses with an appropriate assembling machine. This solution is obviously expensive.
Another solution can foresee the automatic-assembly during the molding phase, but in this case the mold results structurally very complex and also the molding machine has to present special features (double injection). It is clear that this solution has very high production costs and requires many elaboration phases.
The seal of the tubular part of the cap 106 (the inferior part), obtained by inserting the cap on the broomstick by mechanical interference, as time passes loses efficiency due to the adaptation of the plastic due to the thermal variations and the stresses impressed by the user. It has been verified that as time passes it is possible that the cap withdraws from the broomstick, rendering it particularly dangerous because, being it realized of a sheet metal of a few tenths di millimeter, when it is not protected by the cap, it results particularly cutting.